A friend forgotten the gangster chronicles
by YoungBlackSayianJizzle
Summary: Yo I’m finally back I’m sorry I didn’t make another story but someone stole my book an I have to start from scratch again dang I hate starting from scratch anywho... Yo I Got some new s**t please come check it out Rating MA
1. It begins again…

A friend forgotten the gangster chronicles

Prologue: Yo I'm finally back I'm sorry I didn't make another story but someone stole my book an I have to start from scratch again dang I hate starting from scratch but it's got to be done. Oh yeah almost forgot if you're a new reader that didn't read my last story you may have to go back and read it because you will be clueless and It's call A friend forgotten a sayian gangsta story (Just put A friend forgotten.). Also this is a key ((Thoughts)), {(Thought transfer)}, _-Action-_

Chapter it begins again…

Gunshot in the background with police and ambulance sirens following a grey/blue BMW M3 GTR is at a red light. The driver is a light skin, hazel eyed, 6'2", muscley teen with braids cornrows to be exact. He seems to be tense but he pulls up by a driveway by a 6 bedroom, 2 stories, and 5 1/2 bathroom house. He gets out of the vehicle, locks it and goes in the house. After he's in the house he walks upstairs and lays on this luxurious bed with fur on it he feels paws crawling up on his stomach. He noticed and remembered that he brang a little kitsune home with him….his little kitsune by the name of Kane.

AJ: What the fudge is crawl- oh Kane it's you…why are you on me.

Kane: Because….

AJ: Because what?

Kane: Well I'm hungry.

AJ: Oh my bad I forgot we haven't ate since we've been back.

Kane: Yeah.

AJ: Well okay I guess I can feed you._-Walking downstairs-_

Kane: Yaaay._-Following him AJ-_

AJ: Well here you are._-Giving the kitsune some food-_

Kane: Thank you._-putting his face in the food eating-_

AJ: Well at least you are thankful._-Daydreaming out the window-_

Kane: I told you we should have left and not helped…but you didn't listen and the result you being fucked over._-stopped eating and then resumed-_

AJ: That's a fucked up way of putting it._-looking depressed-_

AJ Narrating in third person: Hey for y'all who know this other story you understand what I went through having defeated Naraku all by my self which is funny because those asses that I had to follow was supposed to "OFF" him anyway so there I said it that's the explanation…Damn this sucks.

Kane: Hey what do we have planned for to day?_-done eating-_

AJ: Nothing._-Remembering the time he was confessed to by the two girls then turning red-_

Kane: Oh so you remember onii-sama?_–being an ass-_

AJ: Don't remind me dammit._-sounding distraught-_

Kane: Calm down it seems you should stay home for a while man….You should get your check for the invention right in two weeks.

AJ: Yeah.

Kane: Exactly so calm down and relax for a while.

AJ: You're right._-Walking towards him and petting him-_

Kane: Yaay._-Bluntly but happy-_

AJ: Well I am going to sleep then._-walking up stairs-_

Kane: Me too._-following him-_

They went to sleep trying to forget what happened not knowing what was going to come to them in a few days.


	2. what the hell happened

Chapter the hell happened.

Few days have passed AJ has been doing normal routines and having fun trying to forget what happened but he couldn't. It kept bothering him to too much that he stop caring. Morning and AJ feels a heavy weight on himself and it was bothering him because of the fact that his eyes were still closed and he was still half sleep. He woke up to a large kitsune laying on him also noticing it was Kane. He woke the large kitsune telling him to deform. As he did that he noticed that the kit eyes had a red tint. That didn't bother AJ…what bothered him was the fact that his tattoo on his back had became longer into a tribal type lettering and that's what bothered him a part from his glowing scars across his back. That's what the hell troubled him.

AJ: Hey Kane do you feel alright?_-pointing at his eyes-_

Kane: Yeah I'm totally fine._-eyes turning normal-_

AJ: Well I'm going to school._-Picking up his sword that can go invisible-_

Kane: Well can I come?_-Begging-_

AJ: If you stay to the shadows like you usually do._-Picking up his Mac 11 with attachments (Suppresser & Infrared beam)-_

Kane: Okay._-walking outside to a random explosion-_

AJ: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?_-Running outside-_

Kane: AJ look._-pointing at a girl laying down on the ground-_

The girl had sliver long hair, peach skin, grey eyes, and was 5'8. She was very well proportioned.

AJ: What the hell happened,_-running to girl-_hey are you okay_-tapping her-_

Girl: I…I'm okay I guess._-said weakly-_

AJ: I'm going to take you to the hospital okay._-lifting her and putting her in the car-_

Girl: Okay.

Kane jumps in the car. AJ peeled out the driveway to the hospital and almost hits the curb but misses by three inches. He picks the girl out the car and caries her in the hospital. He drops his wallet and with his address in the room she was in and left for school. After school he goes directly home and meets the same girl that he took to the hospital.

AJ: Wait…aren't you supposed to be in the hospital right now.

Girl: No they released me form there today.

AJ: Okay why are you here well in front of my house._-stepping out the car-_

Girl: Well I'm returning this._-giving him his wallet-_

AJ: Thanks….Uhmm-

Girl: Ashley.

AJ: Thanks Ashley.

Ashley: You're welcome.

As soon as Kane jumped on AJ's shoulder, as soon as AJ touched his wallet he was teleported back to the feudal era.

AJ's reply…WHAT THE HELL?


	3. What the fuck I went through this?

Chapter , What the fuck I went through this.

Okay back to the feudal era again this is a shock for the new girl on the block. But one hellava déjà vu story to the once young AJ well…He's still is young with his new approved powers. So he finds himself back in the same place that "they" are in somehow in the exact spot were he left but looked back before leaving. At first he is shocked but over time he starts asking himself questions like "Maybe I left something undone here that I need to do all the way."

Ashley: What the heck are you talking about?

AJ: Sorry I really am thinking?

Kane: Well this blows.  
Ashley: Holy shit you have a talking cat.

Kane: Cat what the fuck bitch I'm a fox demon stupid.

AJ: Kane calm down.

Ashley: A cat about to get murdered._-evil stare-_

Kane: Man you blow.

AJ: Shut up.

Ashley & Kane: _-gasp-_

AJ: Obviously I'm back here for a reason so give me one.

Kane: AJ-kun

Ashley: Sorry I really am screwed up here.

AJ: Don't feel bad coming here my first time screwed me up too.

Ashley: Yeah I know…wait a minute you've been here before.

AJ: I hate to say it but this is déjà vu to me.

Kane: Me and bro have been in this predicament before and we didn't like the ending the first time.

AJ: Exactly so I want to leave as soon as possible but the cave exit is sealed so that means…fuck brownies.

Kane: Yeah this is going to suck.

AJ: Yeah I know.

Ashley: What I'm totally lost here.

Kane: AJ and I been through betrayal here so he doesn't like it here he discovered a side of himself that he doesn't like.

Ashley: Well you can get me home right.

Kane: It's a big yes with a lot of hell to go through.

AJ: I can get you home trust me.

Ashley: Okay let's go then.


	4. Weird and Ackward reunion

A warning to all Inuyasha fans: I am about to talk massive amounts of crap about him but you must read!!!

Viewer discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: Don't own this guy but I wish I did. I own myself at least. :(

Chapter 4, Weird and Awkward Reunion

Our Gang is miles away from the well where they need to be and they are in for a surprise. As they walk they happen to see dot from a far distance the senses that he holds picks up a familiar scent other than the ones that are around him. He grabs Ashley and Kane and throws them down in the ditch going with them. Ashley starts to talk but is silenced by AJ who puts his hand over her mouth and keeps her from talking. As the group of people pass by not noticing the gang the climb back on to the path and resume their conversation.

Ashley: What the hell was that all about W.T.F._-glares at him-_

Kane: That was them you moron.

AJ: Yes as he just explained that was the ugly makeshift puppy, his prostitute want-to-be maiden school girl, that fucked up in the head perverted monk, The girl with a ass with matching tits and boomerang all big, and well the only friend I made out of all of them Shippo the fox demon…manly because he was the weakest of the group.

Kane: Uhmm AJ.

AJ: What I hated the most- -ignoring him

Ashley: AJ?

AJ: is the fact that they are always annoying- -ignoring her-

Kane & Ashley: AJ!?!?!?!?

AJ: What dammit!?!?

Kane & Ashley:_-Pointing behind him-_

AJ: They are standing right behind me aren't they?

Kane & Ashley:_-nodding head-_

AJ: Well how long have they been standing there?

Kane & Ashley:_-holding two fingers up-_

AJ: How much do you think they've heard anything._-Left eye twitch-_

Kane & Ashley: Kind of.

AJ: Do you see a dark aura glow?

Kane & Ashley: They seem confused.

AJ: Safe… THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!

Kane & Ashley: What?!?!

AJ: Run!!! _-Trips over Shippo-_

Kane & Ashley: AJ LOOK OUT!!!!

Miroku: SHIPPO, NO!!!!!!!!!! –Random slow motion, Random 300 music-

AJ: AHHHHHHH!! _–Thud-_ Ouch unhappy face._-Weird robot voice-_

Shippo: AHHHHH GET HIM OFF ME!!!!!

AJ: Sorry!!!_-Getting up-_

Ashley:_-blushing trying not to laugh-_

Kane:_-Laughing uncontrollably-_

Everyone behind him:_-Confused-_


	5. Captain Falcon?

Chapter 5, Captain Falcon!?!?

The now alleged party of people that made the AJ team and the Inuyasha team, now confused and unsettled the one to break the Ice on all of it was Ashley the newb.

"Hey don't call me a newb." "Sorry about that Ashley." The new girl on the rice field or playing field; let the conversation begin.

Ashley: So these are…

Kagome: He seem to explain it well._-sarcasm-_

Sango: Jerk. ((Asshole, I'll put poison in your food and have Kirara eat the rest of you.))

Miroku: I thought you liked us AJ? ((I ought to open my wind tunnel right now.))

Inuyasha: We need to go I sense something._-lying-_((I will take the Tetsaigua and shove it up his ass if we don't leave))

Shippo: I want to go now._-sobbing-_

AJ: Sorry I love to stay and chat, but I need to go._-lying-_((Even Shippo doesn't like me freak them then))

Ashley: Can we please go. _–Pushing against him, his arm between her breasts.-_

AJ: Yes we can go. _–Walking off-_

Inuyasha: You are not going anywhere.

AJ: Oh shit, look Captain Falcon!!!! _–Pointing in opposite direction-_

Inuyasha Gang: Where!?!? _–All looking-_

AJ: Suckers._-Grabbing Ashley and carrying her and Kane-_


	6. As The Night Grew Thin Chapter Six Began

Chapter 6, As The Night Grew Thin Chapter Six Began.

As the night came in, AJ, Kane and Ashley seem to be getting hungry; well Ashley anyway. They walked for a long time until they stumbled onto a village a well built village at that so they settled at the shrine where they got a odd job as demon exterminators as Ashley watched AJ and Kane kill several demons in shock to know this of her well… next door neighbor; It really shocked her to see the way AJ take down the demons but AJ didn't know about the watchful eye on him until it was too late. She also had seen the now transformed fox demon Kane full with his two tails pure white fur and black tips and yellow eyes. But AJ remained untransformed just killing and slicing the demons down relentlessly.

AJ: Kane we got one more left, you flank it from the left I'll take it from the right and kill it.

Kane: Got it._-Following his command-_

Demon: How can you two so easily beat me!?!?

Kane: Because we can!_-biting his side-_

AJ: And because we're the shit like that!_-Charging him and cutting his head off-_

Demon: WHAT…. NO!!!!!_-Dying-_

Ashley: _-gasp-_

AJ: Oh no._-sensing her presence-_

Kane: Oh damn we are going to have a long night._-Sensing her presence as well and deforming-_

Ashley: Why didn't you tell me when you first got here to the shrine._-Walking towards him- _

AJ: I didn't want you to worry because well you got hungry.

Kane: He didn't want you to know that's all golly lee geez.

Ashley: I could have helped.

AJ & Kane: Say what?_-bluntly at the same time-_

Ashley: I could have helped.

AJ & Kane: come again

Ashley: I have powers too.

AJ & Kane_:-looks at each other-_We wish we would have know that.

Ashley: You two are well synchronized aren't you?

AJ & Kane: Yes._-Laughing at each other-_

Ashley: Okay that's annoying.

AJ: Okay we will stop doing that.

Ashley: Thanks that started to make me a little nervous.

Kane: Sorry about that.

Ashley: It's Okay.

Shrine Priest: Dinner and your room is ready kind noble exterminator and partner.

The group: Thank you.

As they ate dinner and the night grew thin they didn't know what would await them as they woke from a peaceful slumber. As morning would not be what AJ and the gang would hope to be. As the people that were coming were just talking about them in the same line as them.


	7. Not again!

Chapter 7, Not again!!!

Not expecting the surprise that AJ and the gang received early in the morning was no good can come from something that early in the morning. Not believing the story of the five travelers and small demon. He could not believe his eyes so he tried to run out but his manners got in the way of that so it was so horrible to encounter Inuyasha and his gang. A fight AJ didn't want to fight at the time but had to because of the priest.

Inuyasha: Finally caught up to you AJ!!!

AJ: Kane take Ashley and run I can catch up to you.

Kane: But AJ!?!?

AJ: GO DAMMIT, I WILL LIVE TRUST ME!!!

Kane: I—I will go with her. -_Letting Ashley mount him-_

Ashley: Please live for me.

AJ: I will I promise.

Kane & Ashley:_-flying off-_

Inuyasha: This is going to be a quick fight.

AJ: I should fight you._-feeling in his back pocket for smoke bombs-_

Inuyasha: Feh it should be easy to defeat you._-Laughing-_

AJ: But I am not._-Throwing smoke bomb and running following the sense of his power and finding him-_

Kane: AJ!!!

AJ: Kane!_-jumping on him and riding off-_

As they ride through the forest they seem to see demons so the fly over the forest as fast as Kane could fly. They flew far to get away from them long enough to get to and open field.


	8. Training?

Chapter 8, Training…?

As they flew they stumbled across an open field and landed in the field far away from the others and Ashley was wondering why he chose a field to land in and not a town. The answer was not really what you expect from someone you don't know but okay. Training was what was in store for her and him but AJ got an unexpected surprise as soon as they was about to start.

AJ: So you say you got powers.

Ashley: Yes I am a Neko.

AJ & Kane: A NEKO!?!?

Ashley: Yes I am a Neko problem.

AJ: Better than being a human.

Ashley: Aren't you a human AJ.

AJ: No Nine-tailed sayianian fox demon or just Nine-Tailed Fox Demon.

Ashley: Really!?!?_-Backing away-_

AJ: Please don't be frightened and what was the please don't die on me about.

Ashley:_-Gasping and blushing-_I just need someone to find me a way home that's all._-lying-_

AJ: Are you blushing?

Ashley: No!_-blushing harder-_

AJ: Oh my god your face is totally red… that's why you—and you made—oh my.

Ashley: Shut up idiot._-turning in to a Neko slowly but surely-_

AJ: Well there goes you cat like ears by human ears.

Ashley: Oh no not now.

AJ: Yes now show me what you got; and there goes your tail but why are your eyes red?

Ashley: Don't ask about those things._-Full Neko mode-_

AJ: Let's go._-His hair, hair color from black to silver with red tips growing braids releasing so it's flowing, red eyes with slits for pupils, Silver fox ears with red tips and nine silver tails all with red tips- -Full Kitsune mode-_

Kane: AJ don't you think it's a little bit harsh to go this far on a Neko?

AJ: Too far is tainted fox._-pause-_

AJ as narrator: The story behind tainted fox backs in my first story you seen me how I was pulling Naraku out the air well that's how tainted fox began and it is a heck of a long story to tell so back to this one.

AJ:_-UN pauses-_ And that would be plain overkill.

Kane: That is really true but this is a heavy weight versus light weight battle it's really unfair.

AJ: But I am not just trying to defeat her just training.

Kane: Yes that maybe true but— _-stopping-_

Ashley: I can take you._-Charging at AJ with remarkable speed-_

AJ: Wow hold on‼_-dodging with relentless speed-_

Ashley: ((Wow he's fast I can't keep up with him)) Stop running.

AJ: Evasive maneuvering is what I am doing. ((Damn she fast enough to dodge Kagome's arrows and Sango's Boomerang))

Ashley: I'll take you down with this!_-Charging a small compressed Red Neko Ball- _

AJ: I don't like where this is going._-grunting his canine teeth-_

Ashley: Here I go!!!_-Trying to hit him with the ball of energy-_

AJ: Holy mother of pearl!!!_-Dodging again-_

Ashley: Oh no!!!_-Driving the ball into a tree blowing the tree to oblivion-_

AJ: What in the FUDGE!!! HOLY SHITE!!!_-Left eye twitch-_

Ashley: Sorry!!!

AJ: That was awesome.

Ashley: WHAT!?!?_-Left eye twitch-_

AJ: I have something like that._-Charging a Silver lightening ball with streams of lightening flowing into it-_

Ashley: Let's try a clash shall we._-Charging another red Neko Ball-_

AJ & Ashley: Let's go!!!_-Clashing with the energies-_

Ashley: I will not lose!!!_-Pushing a little-_

AJ: Sorry you already have.

Ashley: WHAT!?!?

AJ: Sorry._-bluntly and winning the clash pushing her back with a lot of speed-_

Ashley: _-high pitch screaming-_

AJ:_ -running fast and catching her-_

Ashley: Thank you.

AJ: No thank you it's been a long time since I've had a good clash._-Looking into the young neko's eyes still holding her-_

Ashley: I think you can put me down now._-Blushing and looking away-_

AJ: Okay._-Smiling and putting her down-_

Ashley: Thank you again._-smiling & blushing & looking sideways-_

AJ: Training over— -interrupted by kiss-

Ashley:-Kissing him-

Kane: Score one for the big Kitsune.

As they walked to a near by village they stumbled upon a castle of a rich family that had a demon problem and they offered help to them to stay.


	9. We're Ready

Chapter 9, we're ready

As they stumbled across the castle of a rich family; the family had a demon problem and needed assistance. The family asked for AJ and his gang to help them this time AJ didn't know about Ashley's Dragon Blade; a blade like a broadsword but with rings running down along the non sharp side. But she hid it until the time came and she was going to transform but AJ stopped her form doing so.

Ashley: What's the big idea?_-holding her sword-_

AJ: We are not to transform in front of the humans._-Whispering in her ear-_

Ashley: Why?

AJ: So we don't freak them out.

Ashley: So you didn't tell them about us.

AJ: I didn't sorry I don't want them to know about us.

Ashley: But it's going to be hard.

AJ: Don't worry just follow my lead.

Kane: They're here.-Transforming to big fox-

Ashley: I am ready AJ.

AJ: You need to be.

Kane: Here they come.

Seven demons arrive at the castle to take the young boy of the rich family and along with the demons were you probably guessed it Inuyasha and his gang. Trying to kill those demons.

AJ: Ashley.

Ashley: Yes AJ.

AJ: You can transform if those guys over there attack us.

Ashley: Yes I will.

AJ: Kane take the one on the left, Ashley take the one on the right and I'll take the demon in the middle.

Kane & Ashley: Roger._-Following the command-_

AJ: Let's do this._-battle cry, Charging in-_

Ashley: Take this._-Battle cry, slicing through demon-_

Kane:_-Taking down a demon and ripping its head off-_

AJ:_-Slicing a demon in half-_

Inuyasha: Let's not let them have all the fun, Kagome._-Slicing a demon's head off-_

Kagome: Yes._-Shooting an arrow killing a demon-_

Sango: Let's go hirikos._-slinging her boomerang-_

Miroku: Wind tunnel._-Opening the vortex in his right hand sucking up the last demon and other demon remains-_

Rich man: Thank you so much, this has been a chronic problem._-bowing in thankfulness-_

The Wife: We are thankful of you noble demon slayers.

Inu-gang:_-Glaring at the AJ-gang._

AJ-gang:_-Glaring back-_

Rich man: Do you all know each other.

Inuyasha:_-Readying his sword-_

Kane:_-Battle stance ready-_

Kagome:_-Cocking back arrow-_

Sango:_-Readying boomerang-_

Ashley:_-Transforming to Neko mode-_

Miroku:_-Readying his right hand-_

AJ:_-Doing nothing, just staring at them all-_

Ashley: AJ what about you.

AJ: This battle is pointless; I've already found the victor of this battle.

Miroku: Is that so; Explain how this is possible.

AJ: I am suppressing my anger and it's too high to suppress anymore, so normal fox demon is out of the question.

Sango: What does that mean?

AJ: That mean's if I transform I will not be able to control any part of me so I would kill everything in sight except Kane because he would be smart enough to actually run._-vaguely-_

Everyone: Really?

AJ:_-Drops to the ground on all fours-_

Ashley: AJ!?!?

Kane: Ashley get you ass over here.

AJ:_-Body pulse-_

Ashley: BUT!

Kane: COME ON!!!!

AJ:_-Body pulse-_

Kane: ASHLEY!!!

Ashley:_-running to him-_

Kane: Trying to block.

AJ:_-Body pulse, growls and grits teeth-_

Ashley:_-kisses him on the lips-_

AJ:_-Goes to normal and stands up-_

Kane: Wow for a second there I was going to die.

AJ: Thank you so much I could have gone totally crazy there.

Ashley: You're welcome.

AJ: We must go before that happens again.

Kane: Alright c'mon.

Ashley: Shouldn't we stay at least for the meal.

AJ: I don't— _-stomach growl-_ I think we can.

They stay the night watching there back from the other people that were residing with them but they were in separate rooms AJ felt at ease somehow because the rich man accepted the one thing he was trying so hard to get rid of. But he still had a problem with that something seemed odd.


	10. When did this happen?

Chapter 10, When did this happen?

As the morning rose and the night set AJ and his party had already left it seems that something has still already bothering him. He looks at something on the ground it's a broken arrow. Then he pauses with the arrow in hand. Then he thinks about something that he saw before he left.

AJ: Maria.

Ashley: Who is that?

Kane: A non-living kitsune that's whom.

A female voice: The truth lies ahead back where you came from just a minute ago.

A Demon Voice: Lies are for the weak, Beacons for the deluded.

AJ: STOP TOYING WITH ME!!!!

Kane: AJ?

AJ: We have to go back.

Ashley & Kane: Why!?!?

AJ: Let's go dang my head is going to be run with these stupid voices till I go back so let's go.

Ashley & Kane: Okay._-Turning around-_

AJ: Thanks._-Following-_

As they we riding Kane back they seen a dark aura on the castle that they just left. There were lots of demons swirling around getting chopped down by flashes of yellow light and purple aura trails that were really thin. AJ knew these attacks very well and knew who was controlling them.

Ashley: What are those arrays of lights?

AJ: A signs of battle a big one too.

As they entered the battle they seen Kirara down, Shippo injured, Miroku on knocked out, Sango a little injured but still well enough to fight, and Inuyasha & Kagome still standing unharmed.

Inuyasha: It took you long enough to realize.

AJ: What? That this wasn't a normal castle and junk.

Ashley: Don't blame us; we left as soon as possible.

Kagome: I'm just glad to see someone partially on our side._-Shooting a demon with her arrows-_

AJ: What does that mean?_-Slicing a demon in half-_

Sango: We know you hate us._-Throwing her boomerang-_

AJ: Hate you, I don't hate you, I hate the fact that you two screwed me over in the end.

Kagome & Sango: Lies!!!

AJ: Then what did you two call it? Because I called it screwing me over!!!

Kagome: Okay maybe just a little.

Sango: Yeah but you didn't have to over react._-catching her boomerang-_

AJ: Over-reacting was how I killed Naraku.

Kagome & Sango: You didn't kill him.

AJ: Say what?

Kagome & Sango: He is still alive and kicking and that's how Miroku can still use the—.

AJ: Wind tunnel I should have known that should have been a clicker right there.

Ashley: Why can't we destroy him now?

Kagome: Well because one, some people are down in the gang; and two He has the best regeneration ever. His soul must be destroyed or his heart which is somewhere else.

Ashley: Maybe we can help.

Sango: We had the one person who destroyed him with no problem._-pointing at AJ-_

Inuyasha: Hey what about me?

Kagome: Come on Inuyasha don't be like that.

Inuyasha: So the things that I've been doing have been in vain.

Sango: What Kagome is trying to say is that he kills Naraku so quickly that it astonished everyone whom was watching the kill that he preformed.

Inuyasha: Feh, what a load of crap.

Ashley: What Kagome & Sango are trying to say is that don't take it in a bad way.

Inuyasha: Feh, still crap.

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha: Don't you dare say sit; I swear I'll rape you if we live.

Kagome, Sango, & Ashley:_-unison gasps-_

Ashley: Apparently he likes it rough.

AJ: Wow._-blushing and turning away, then laughing-_

Ashley: You do too AJ, don't know why your laughing.

Kagome & Sango:-Gasp- AJ!

AJ: Wait I just noticed some thing.

Everyone not including AJ: What?-in unison-

AJ: We have been talking for the last thirty minutes and there are no demons.

Everyone including AJ: ………????

Ashley: He is right.

Sango: No duh.

AJ: Don't talk to my girlfriend like that.

Kagome & Sango: YOUR GIRL WHAT!?!?!?

Sango: No it can't be.

Kagome: How could you forget about us?

AJ: I didn't mean it like—._-interrupted by kiss-_

Ashley:_-Kissing him-_ Yeah he's mine.

Kane:_-nosebleed-_

AJ: Kane your retarded._-Healing Shippo-_

Shippo: Thank you AJ, I never hated you.

AJ: Thank you._-sobbing while saying that and healing Kirara-_

Kirara:_-meows happily-_

AJ: You're welcome._-smiling at her-_

Miroku:_-grunting-_

AJ: I didn't forget you asshole._-healing him-_

Miroku: Though I hate you, I appreciate you for doing that.

AJ: You're not welcome.

Miroku: Likewise._-Getting up off the ground and groping Sango-_ I'm doing this to see if you're okay.

Sango: Pervert._-Raising her hand then putting it back down-_Do that some more.

Miroku: With pleasure._-Groping her more-_

Sango:_-moaning-_

Kagome:_-Shocked-_ Sango you… on second thought…Inuyasha._-harmonic-_

Inuyasha: I told you Kagome, no sit.

Kagome: No, come here.

Kane:_-Walking off-_

AJ & Ashley:_-Following-_

Kagome & Sango: Where are you going you guys?

AJ, Ashley, & Kane: We don't want to see crap._-in unison, stopping in there tracks to say that-_

AJ & Ashley_:-Stopped at same time and look at each other-_

AJ as narrator: As I look in her eyes; looking at her Neko ears and tail. My Demon ears and nine tails emerge and we share a long kiss while everyone is looking at my form never seeing it in real terms.

Shippo: I am honored to see a real nine tailed fox; I just can't believe that my friend was one, the same one I am watching now.

AJ as narrator: As my nine tails and long silver hair blew in the wind there was an angry hanyou that was about and young demon slayer as well also the monk and especially the young school girl all angry. As I looked over at them my hair and fur on my ears and tails turned black, still had my red tips. My body started pulsing rapidly; so fast that I could not stand on two feet. I had to drop to my hands and knees. Darkness is what has overcome me.

Ashley: AJ?

Kane: Not again.

Male Strong Demon Voice: Hate is what keeps you living; fear is just a weapon to you. Lightness is just the lies that people tell you; Darkness is your true form.

AJ:_-Body pulse, grinding teeth tremendously as eyes turn black leaving the pupils slit's red-_

Male Strong Demon Voice: As you're eyes turn black as ravens and red as blood, you will become unstoppable.

Kagome: AJ?

Naraku: Well, well, well what a pleasant surprise.

Everyone excluding AJ: Naraku!!!!

Naraku: What's with him he seems pretty angry?_-sarcasm-_

AJ: Death to all whom oppose me._-Evil like tone-_

Everyone including Naraku excluding AJ: What!?!?

Kane: Well I'll see you guys later, deuces._-Running away-_

Ashley:_-Following him just as fast-_

AJ: I'll kill anyone._-Standing, Charging a Black Energy Ball with black streams of lightening flowing out, showing his canine fang-_

Shippo: I am about to shit myself._-Shaking really bad-_

Naraku: You can't even kill me.

AJ: Lies.

Naraku: What?

AJ: LIES!!!!_-Deepened and darkened voice, using great gratuitous amounts of speed and striking him with the ball of darkness-_TAINTED DEATH ENERGY BALL!!!

Naraku: WHAT, NOOOO!!!!_-Screaming like he got kicked in the balls-_

AJ as Narrator: The explosion was tremendous; it being so that it made a nine mile radius black filled with darkness for several minutes. Then it went back to normal except for Naraku not being there and Inuyasha and others knocked around the place. No one that saw the battle from the beginning could believe that someone so good could be so dark at the same time and have so much power. The hole in Miroku's hand vanished so could Naraku have been truly defeated. As AJ stood there in the middle of the battle field hand soaked in blood and steaming with miasma. It seems like AJ still hasn't gone back to his normal self or light fox self. Ashley running to his side hugging him in front of him hoping that he wouldn't kill her and he didn't kill her he squeezed her but didn't kill her like a strand of him was still inside. But she was really getting squeezed like no other and it was painful. But she took the hug and gave the darkened Kitsune a kiss. This is what turned me back to normal or really just light fox.

AJ: Thank you.

Ashley: You are mostly welcome._-Falling onto him-_

Miroku: You fucking Dark evil idiot; you almost killed us… I'll kill you with my wind tunnel.-taking the closing beads off his hands realizing that there is no wind tunnel.

AJ: Yeah about that you're going to be okay.

Miroku: SHUT UP YOU JERK!!!_-Throwing a punch at him but missing-_

AJ: You're strong enough to throw a punch but not to aim the thing._-Not even moving-_

Ashley: Is everyone okay?

Kagome: Me and Sango are but where is Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I am over here with Shippo and he is okay little runt.

Shippo: I hate you so much my fur burns.

Kane: So what are we going to do now?

AJ: I say toast mother fucker!_-lights some weed-_

Kane: AJ not here!

AJ: Okay gosh, you're no fun._-Puts weed out-_

Ashley: Go home maybe?

AJ & Kane: I like her idea.

As they try to walk home a challenge comes in front of him in the form of a letter with the name Ayaka Turner on it. The letter seemed a little weird to because it had his name in English and the letter was written in Spanish but he knew Spanish really well. He went to the place where they needed to meet as they found the mountain and climbed to the peak AJ & Inuyasha found a little treat.


	11. Downfall

Chapter 11, Downfall

They made it to the peak the name didn't seem to add up to AJ and why the hell was Inuyasha following him; some Alternate motives probably like always. AJ waited for this "Ayaka Turner" which was weird because the name was mixed; Ayaka was you can call a Japanese name, whereas Turner is All American so it had to be some one AJ knew which was also weird. He waited thirty minutes before he wanted to leave but the person challenging him had appeared with someone Inuyasha knew.

Inuyasha: Kikyo!?!?

AJ: Maria!?!?

Two women walked out one with a shrine maiden outfit on, with long black straight hair wrapped in a bow and was Inuyasha's complexion. The other had long black wavy hair with blue eyes wearing knee high combat boots, some really short jean shorts, and a red tee shirt her skin was AJ's complexion.

Kikyo: So how have you been, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kikyo.

Maria: It's been a long time AJ.

AJ: I—I—It can't be you you're supposed to be dead!!!

Kane: Maria!?!?

Ashley: Kane, who is that.

Kane: AJ's kryptonite.

Sango: What does that mean?

Kane: Well either he always throws his self in front of her or she tries to kill him.

Maria: Kane, how could you say those things about me; I thought we were best buddies?

Kane: I would never be your buddy after the amount of times that you almost killed AJ.

Maria: Well I'm sorry to cut things short of a happy reunion but… you my love have to die._-pulling out a broad sword-_

AJ: What?

Maria:_-slicing him leaving a long scar across his torso-_

AJ:-grunting in pain, falling off the cliff-

Everyone except Kikyo and Maria: AJ!?!?

AJ: {(Ashley take care of Kane)}_-thought transfer to Ashley-_

Ashley: AJ you can't die on me, no you can't; you just can't.

As he falls to his seeming death there is one more voice that plays in his mind a female voice that always was with him.

The Female Voice: Don't make a promise to a girl, if you know you can't keep it. If you give in, this place will be your new home; this place will become your grave, this will be your tomb.

He fell to the ground like a meteorite creating a huge crater in the ground laying there motionless for a few seconds. He got up from the ground and his body regenerated but there was a red glow from were his scar healed.

AJ: Well that fucking hurt I swear, how do I get back up there; the only way possible I guess._-starting to jump up the mountain again but stopping-_

Male demon voice: Your weakness is just a liability; your strength could become the same if you let it. Darkness is your only virtue let it consume you along with hate and anger. Cause Despair among other people leave no-one in happiness.

AJ:_-screaming in pain, body pulse-_

Male Demon voice: Yes watch as the darkness consumes you, yes!

AJ:_-Body pulse, growling while gritting teeth, and transforming through tainted fox-_

As AJ moves back up the mountain with a great amount of speed and agility. The people above are having a lot of controversy is this ultimate newcomer worthy of friendship or is she a foe far worst than Naraku himself? This is the controversy.

Ashley: You killed him you stupid bitch!_-Readying her Dragon blade-_

Maria: Bitch get it right, I'm smarter than you… how dare you challenge a 6-tailed fox._-transforming into her kitsune form; hair turns white only, 6 tails white, and eyes white with back slits-_

Ashley: Back off Bitch I can take you down._-transforming into Neko-_

Kikyo: We have an agreement so I can't allow you to take her life._-cocking back bow and arrow-_

Ashley: Kane & the others have my back.

Kane: They don't.

Ashley: What do you mean?

Kane: They don't, look._-pointing at them-_

Inu-gang:_-walking off-_

Ashley: Okay, well shit, I can take you on

Inu-gang:_-Back up to Ashley-_

Ashley: So you've come to help me right?

Inu-gang:_-Shaking heads and pointing-_

Maria: No, it can be you're supposed to be dead.

AJ: You cannot kill me that easy._-In a dark tone of voice-_

Ashley: AJ is that really you.

AJ:_-He smiles a dark smile-_

Ashley: AJ you can't be, no!

Maria: I've only seen this form of his once; I never wanted to see it again.

AJ: Darkness consuming you right, this seems fun.

Inuyasha: What did he just say?_-eager to know-_

Kagome: You can't be evil you're too nice.

Sango: I couldn't believe you being evil even if you're standing right in front of me.

AJ: Listen I will give you five seconds to tell me why you tried to kill me and I will let you live.

Inuyasha: Kryptonite my ass, he doesn't even get phased by her appearing in front of him.

Maria: What you don't get puppy is that in that form, his soul, his heart, and almost his mind is corrupted by darkness leaving him totally well…evil.

Inuyasha:_-shocked expression stunned-_

Kikyo: Isn't that a bad thing should we not just end his life right here._-cocking back arrow-_

Maria: I wouldn't advise you to shoot that arrow if I were you._-signaling her to stop-_

Kikyo: What? Why?_-still hold a firing stance with arrow still pulled back-_

Maria: The instant you fire, the instant you will die.

Kikyo:_-frowning and lowering her weapon-_

AJ: This is a shame really because you take too long to answer a QUESTION!!!_-Charging at Maria throwing a lot of sword based attacks, slicing-_

Maria: And I thought you loved me._-blocking his attacks-_

AJ: If love were blind, it wouldn't hit the MARK, RIPTIDE WAVE!!!_-Swinging his sword letting lots of white trail blazes hit her-_

Maria:_-Screaming falling off the cliff-_

AJ: Now rest in peace…my friend.

Demon Voice: Thou art picking darkness; thou hast made a fine choice.

Female Voice: Thou have not made a great choice you must not lead to the path of darkness.

Demon Voice: This path makes him stronger; does it not?

Female Voice: No it clouds his judgment; makes him kill without reason.

Demon Voice: But it best is him doing the killing then he getting killed is it not.

Female Voice: No, no it is not the best because it is still death.

AJ: Get the hell OUT OF MY MIND DAMMIT!!_-Holding his head in his hands, still clutching sword-_

Ashley: AJ I know you are not evil, you can't be.

AJ:_-body pulse, looks at her and answer-_ Darkness has clouded my mind and judgment so I can't really tell you a thing._-smiling darkened-_

Ashley: Please you have to come back, please._-running into his arms, crying-_

AJ: Now why would you run into my arms all recklessly like this._-smiling and squeezing her a little-_

Ashley: Because you as AJ would never hurt me, you just can't._-still crying-_

AJ: You're…right._-body pulse and faint out on with her on top of him-_


	12. Home?

Chapter 12, Home!?

As he fainted; he, Ashley, and Kane teleport back home lying on his bed sleep until the next morning. Ashley forgot about her disorder because she undresses when she sleeps sometimes and that day was one of them well actually it was night so Ashley was the first to wake. She was shocked at first but her primal instincts kicked in before she could scream. She started playing with him rubbing his lower abs, nibbling on his neck, playing with his kitsune…ears?

AJ:_-Smiling-_

Ashley: AJ-kun?_-wide—eyed-_

AJ as Narrator: As they play around I end my story well she gets raped you can say in a way that she will like in more ways than one. Though this is a really short chapter, I end a great…well almost great chronicle Keep up for my next story is coming real soon._-Smiles-_

Fin.


End file.
